Reading the Order of the Phoenix
by Bumblekat
Summary: On the train at the end of first year, a strange sequence of events takes the golden trio and friends on an epic, world saving mission- yeah right. Instead, they're... reading books...?


Reading the Order of the Phoenix by Bumblekat

Hermione's POV (Point of View)

Harry looked glum. I honestly didn't blame him, he had told Ron and I stories about his home life with the Dursleys, and they sound like simply dreadful people. We were all sad as we pulled away from Hogwarts for the summer. I wanted to see my parents again, but still... It had been my home for most of the year. To make things worse, Malfoy walked into our compartment.

"Well, well, well. What's got you down, Potter? Give me a name, I want to thank them."

I hate Malfoy. Ron started to stand up (probably to punch him) but I beat him to it.

"_Silencio!_" I whispered. Malfoy went on talking for another minute or so before realizing no sound was coming out of his mouth.

"Thanks, Hermione. That was brilliant." Harry grinned, obviously relieved that he didn't have to deal with Malfoy on top of the Dursleys.

"You're welcome. He was getting annoying. "I grinned back. Malfoy glared at me.

Just then, Neville's head poked through the doorway. "Hey, guys, have you seen Trevor?"

"No, sorry Neville. We'll tell you if we do, okay?" Ron said.

Neville groaned, slumping in the doorway. "I've lost him! If I don't find him, my Gran will kill me!"

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of off-white light. I felt like I was falling, fast, through thin air. I must have blacked out, because that was all I remembered when I woke up. I was in a decent sized room with no windows, skylights, or (visible) doors, for that matter. The walls were a light powder blue, and the floor was carpeted in soft white carpet. In the center of the room was a small oak table with seven chairs around it and a pile of three good sized books. Scattered around the room were Harry, Ron, Neville, Malfoy, and two other girls I didn't recognize; a blond and a redhead.

On the wall at the head of the table, a black monitor flickered to life to reveal a girl. She looked around twelve, with medium length brown hair and brown eyes behind pair of thin, dark glasses.

"Hey, I'm Ruby. You're probably very confused as to where you are and why you're here, I'll tell you when the other eight wake up. Oh, darn, I forgot Tonks and Lupin!" Ruby had an American accent. She screwed up her face, and with a soft 'click!' the table elongated, two more chairs appeared out of thin air, and a man and a woman landed next to each other on the floor in an empty corner.

After another three minutes, we were all awake and Ruby announced introductions. The redhead was Ginny Weasly, Ron's little sister. The blond was Luna Lovegood. The man was Remus Lupin, and the woman was Nymphadora Tonks, a metamorphigus (a person who can change their appearance at will) who wished to be known as Tonks only.

"Okay, now that we all know each other, I'll tell you where you are and why you're here. You see, a woman named J.K. Rowling decided to make a book series about you. Completely accurate, mind you. You're here to read the last three. You're in a room somewhere in a time sensitive bubble I created." Ruby explained.

"Why only the last three? Also, won't it take a while to read them all? They all look pretty thick." I questioned.

"Well, you see, I took you from you're assorted places of origin with my portal. It freezes time temporarily, about two months or so. After two months, I have to return you one way or another, before someone realizes you vanished into thin air. That could lead to some extreme trouble." Ruby explained.

I nodded. In some twisted way, it made a vague form of sense.

"The first one to read is _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_."

"Hey, no fair! How come Scarhead gets a book series and not me?" whined Malfoy.

"Because, Malfoy, you are annoying and completely unlikeable." Ron replied.

"Shut up, you stupid-"

"Cut it out! No fights. I didn't want to have to do this, but I have to get Nyx in here." Ruby scolded.

A hidden panel in the wall slid open to reveal a girl around Ruby's age. She was average height, maybe 5'3, with light brown hair down to her shoulders, bluish grey eyes, pale skin, and a few freckles across her nose. In her hand, she held a ten inch wand made of an inky black wood. She was thin, but she had an air of power that reminded me of Professor McGonagall; she didn't look like much, but I sensed that she could pretty much destroy me in a fight. This was Nyx.

"Hey, Nyx. Sorry to bug you, but I need you here so Snakie here doesn't kill someone." Ruby apologized.

"What?" I asked incredulously. I mean, Malfoy was _mean_, but I highly doubted his ability to _kill_ someone...

"Whoops. You don't hear about that till book six. Alright, who wants to read first?" Ruby quickly changed the subject.

"I guess I will…" I said, taking the blue book on top of the pile. We all sat in the nine chairs. I ended up between Harry and Ron. After flipping through a page of praise, the table of contents, quite a few title pages, and a dedication page, I finally found page one.

"Chapter one'" I read. "Dudley Demented…"


End file.
